Tomorrow for me
by emedina01920
Summary: Angel is the new kid in school, in the middle of the year, when everyone already has their friends. What happens when he meets a handsome stranger called Tom Collins.
1. The Prologue

**AN-**

 **So this is my first story, hope you enjoy! Sorry for any errors in advance, please contact me if you see any! Thank you!**

 **Angels** **POV** :

My fingers twitched as I fiddled with my backpack. Bitting my lip, I looked out the window watching the cars speed down the rode. Today is going to be my first day in a new school, in the middle of the year, when everyone already made their friends so I'll be alone...sounds perfect.

I mentally cursed myself for thinking that, think positive, alweays think positive. The car stoped right In front of the school making my stomach do a hundred flips all at once.

Turning my head I smiled at my mom. She glanced my way then, pulled out her phone and started texting. A sting pierced my heart. Forcing my smile to grow so she wouldn't see, I opened the car door.

"Bye, Mom!" I said, as I hopped out if the vehicle. Standing straight, I headed towards the entrance with my head held high. I passed the clicks, making eye contact with random strangers as I walked forward. I suddenly had a strong urge to put makeup on. It was a battle mask, a protector that gave me strength, confidence and I needed it now. But being stupid, I left it at home and now I felt my confidence slipping.

Bitting my lip again, I walked inside the building. Students covered almost every inch of the hall. Looking at their phones, talking to people and even doing homework, though I wasn't that surprised with that last one. That'll probably be me in the future.

I took one last look around till my eyes found the attendance office on my left next to a water fountain. It had no door just an open archway where you could see people walking back and fourth, grabbing supplies, going on computers and waiting impatiently near the printing machine. As I entered, I got a better look at the room. There was a giant desk that stood in front of me, with more cubicles behind it. A hallway was on the side with doors that led to different offices. I paused before, what I hoped looked like I was confidently walking forward.

"Excuse me, but I'm new here and I was wondering if I can pick up my schedule " I smiled at the lady managing the front desk. She looked stressed and tired.

"Is your first name Angel" she said, grabing diffrent sheets of paper.

"Yep" I said, rocking back and forth on my feet.

" here's your schedule, a map. Do you need anything else?" The way she asked that question, made me feel like she wasn't really asking.

Shaking my head no, I left the office and stared down at the map. Furrowing my eye brows, I walked down the hall way that was somehow more packed than before. As I looked around, the bell rang and I gulped. I was completely lost. My first period was social studies and I wasn't going to be there on time. Frowning I glanced around one more time before giving up and asking a random girl for help. Her eyes brows were pushed up together like she was deep in thought. She was caring a load of books with a backpack that looked as if it was going to explode. Her hair was thick and brown but complemented her dark chocolate skin. She was just about to leave when I spoke up.

"Hello, do you mind telling me where the Social Studies class is?"

"Oh! Um, yeah, that's my next class. Follow me."

I threw her a wide smile as she hurried Down the hall. Once we entered the class room, she rushed to her seat and started working. I walked over to the first empty seat and plopped down.

People were in groups talking to their friends or working. Some even stealing glances at their phones before the bell rang. The teacher was calmly sitting at his desk, typing something in his computer.

The bell rang, signaling people to stop what they were doing and sit down. The teacher got up from his chair and took a look around.

"Good morning class, hope you all finished your homework?" A murmur mumbled threw the crowd. "Please pass it to the front."

"Thank you all, now I hear we have a new student with us today" he said "Please stand up and tell us all your name." I stood up as heads turned my way.

"Angel"

"Well Angel, welcome to East Valley High"

- **AN**

 **Thank you for reading and please review and comment!!**


	2. The meeting

**Collins P.O.V:**

School is boring. Nothing else is really needed in that sentence. It's true, i already understand pretty much everything their teaching me but they won't let me ditch school or skip a grade because apparently I'm a genius in the making but lacking the discipline to move on in life. Which I say is bullshit. Well anyway, as I walked inside, I ran into Maureen. She had a frown replacing the usual smile on her lips. Her eyes looked deep in thought. Looking up, her eyes met mine.

"Hey, you look upset." I said as she walked towards me.

"Well duh... Joanne and I just had another fight." She said, turning her head to glance back at her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend. They most likely had another fight about Maureen's flirting habits. She flirted with everyone, it didn't matter if she was in a relationship, she could never stop flirting."Who is she talking to?" Jealousy prominent in her voice as she talked.

My eyes followed her line of sight, finding Joanne talking to someone. Taking a closer look, my breath hitched in my throat. He was beautiful, breathtaking really. Soft features and warm brown eyes that seemed to sparkle as he talked. He had a cute button nose that complimented his face perfectly along with the beautifully done black hair on his head. He was short but it gave him this adorable charm that made my heart flutter. Don't even get me started on his butt. It looked firm yet delicately sculpted. His jeans definitely didn't take away from his Beaty. And his curves! For a guy he had the most amazing curves!! Just looking at him standing there, made chills run down my spine. I needed to meet him.

"He's beautiful " I whispered under my breath. Maureen must have heard me because she turned to look at me with surprise evident in her face.

"Wow...I've never seen you look like that before" She said, still staring at me "wow...I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE"

"Maureen, I would appreciate it if you remember not to scream at the top of your lungs when I'm right next to you. I think my ear drum is broken" in all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if I heard that I'm losing my hearing due to Maureen. She could talk normal one minute, the next, she's the loudest person in the room. Shaking my head I Turned back to look at the guy, only to find him gone. Frowning I glanced around finding nothing. "They're gone." Maureen joined me in my search for them only to find the same thing I did, nothing.

"Joanne probably went to class, she's never late and the first bell already rang. I hope she's still not mad a me..." my eyes looked back to Maureen to see her worried look, I couldn't help it. My heart went out to her.

"You two always work out, I'm sure you'll talk and everything will be back to normal in no time." I decided not to mention that they've broken up more times than I can count and they always get back together. "We better get to class, I don't want to get a detention" I added.

"Okay" she mumbled, still looking concerned as we went our separate ways. In class, I couldn't help but think of the beauty in the hall. I wish I knew his name and how come I've never seen him before. I mean, I would remember someone that good looking. He could be a model or a movie star. And his smile, GOD his smile made me forget how to breath. I wonder what his laugh sounds like and his voice, he must have a lovely voice. Oh and his walk, the way his hips moved put me in a trance. What if I don't see him again, I mean, our school is pretty big. I could go through life and never see that boy again. Damn, I really wish I new his name. Wait Joanne talked to him, maybe she knows him. She could set me up with a date. But what if he's straight. With my luck, he's probably straight, maybe even homophobic. I cringed at the thought of that sweet, angelic face hating me. Thinking I was a monster, a creature that belonged in hell. He hates me. He's homiphobic and he hates me. Wow, I sound like a love sick puppy. I haven't even met him yet and I'm already been thinking about him through two periods. Wow I sound so stupid. At least it's almost lunch. Maybe I'll see him in the cafeteria, hopefully. The bell rang signaling food. Excitement filled my body, I might see him again!

Walking out the door, I glanced around the hall way. Just checking to see if I saw his face. When I realized he wasn't there, I continued my way to the cafeteria building outside. As I made my way acros the damp grass and sidewalk in the heard of students, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Before I had the chance to respond, I was yanked around the corner by some other students.

I was now alone with 3 other guys, which didn't sit well with me. It was darker in this area and the dim light casted a shadow on their smirking faces. I gulped as they pushed me against the wall. Fist raising and I tried to move out of the way. These were the guys that were trying to beat up my friend mark. They were strong but I could take them individually but all three of them combined. I was doomed. Then one of their fist collided with my face.

 **Angels P.O.V:**

I only got through half a day of this school and I was already behind. It looks like I was going to need tutoring in math and social studies which I'm not exactly looking forward to. At least it's lunch. I can finally get a break from trying to cram my head full of knowledge.

Sighing I walked towards the cafeteria only to hear a soft grown around the corner. I cautiously stepped towards the noise, not wanting to ignore a cry of pain but still nervous as to what the noise could be. Slowly a figure came into view clutching his side. He looked beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at him. He had smooth dark chocolate skin that seemed to glow. He had a trunch coat scattered on the floor and a orange vest covering a button down shirt but his muscles were still prominent over all those layers. His face was scrunched up and I felt the need to do whatever I could to take away the pain. He was in pain! Quickly snapping out of my daze, I ran towards him.

Bitting my lip I asked "Are you okay honey?" He seemed to just realize I was their and growned again.

"Yeah, I just-ow" he mumbled, staring at the floor. His voice was a rumble but i felt electric sparks shooting threw me as I he talked. Looking up, his eyes met mine and my heart started to beat out of my chest. His eyes where a deep brown that I could spend hours getting lost in. I felt blush dust my cheeks but hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"I'm Angel" I said, feeling my smile grow wider by the second by the way he was staring.

"An Angel, of the first degree" he sputtered, eyes wide "Friends call me Collins, Tom Collins." I couldn't help but laugh. He was truly adorable.

"Go get your coat. Do you want some lunch." I said. He suddenly looked nervous. A blush dusted his cheeks and he reminded me of a kicked puppy.

"My friends are waiting" he looked guilty. Feeling bold, I grabbed his hand and placed it in mine.

"You're cute when you blush" I whispered pulling him closer. He smiled at the action. "The more the merrier- and I don't take no"


	3. Old friends

**AN:**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, ISwearAngelWasThere, thank you for commenting and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

 **P.S.**

 **I don't have a updating schedule and I'm not going to make one but I'll try to make them as often at possible.**

 **Mark's P.O.V:**

Walking to the lunch table, I new Maureen had some news. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Besides Collins and Mimi, I was the last one to sit down so everyone had already started to eat or only Joanne and Maureen had. They sat next to each other, With only Joanne feeding both of them, and in return, Maureen would send a sexy smirk her way and a wandering hand getting closer to an area that I never really wanted to see of Joanne. I grabbed the chair next to Maureen to sit in, with Roger on my other side, except he was sitting on top of the table fiddling with his guitar. Frowning he grabbed one of the carrot sticks in my hand.

"Hey" I yelled "get your own food."

He replied with a shrug " I didn't bring any."

"Roger, that's not-" I whispered only to be interrupted by the strumes of his out of tune guitar. Sighing, I took out my camera, getting shots of the group. Talking to the camera I spoke "January 31, 12:00 a.m., First shot Joanne and Maureen, making up after today's daily break up."

Frowning Joanne opened her mouth to argue, just to be shushed by Maureen. "Don't listen to him Pookie, he's just jealous" she said while pulling her closer by her butt. Maureen then planted a kiss on her neck, as I turned my camera just in time to see Mimi run up to the table. She put her hands around Roger before pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"Then there's Roger, finally back to his old self thanks to his new girlfriend Mimi. Who's recovering after a couple mounths of withdrawal." Smiling I zoomed in on Mimi. "Mimi transferred here from her old school due to her parents finding out about her addiction" It must have sucked for her but it was good thing too. If it didn't happen then Roger and Mimi wouldn't have found each other. No one said it but after Rogers girlfriend died, he was painfully depressed. It didn't help when he found out he was dying. He only came out of his house to go to school and even with that, he barely even talked. But with Mimi here, it got better, a lot better. They both had aids but with her here, she was someone to talk to about everything. She new what it was like to be addicted and be dying. They weren't dating officially yet but it was painfully obvious they both liked each other, we were just waiting for Roger to ask her out, it's a match made in Heven really.

Zooming out I took in the whole group. "Where's Collins?" I asked. Roger glanced around as Maureen shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but guess what??" Before anyone could awnser she yelled "I know who he likes!!!" Smiling wide while jumping around, she continued "it's the guy you were talking to this morning, Pokie! It was love at first sight."

"I was talking to someone this morning?" Joanne replied confused.

"You don't remember? It was after-" she paused thinking of the right word to use "our disagreement. He was cute to you know, in the, adorable puppy kind of way"

Frowning Joanne wrapped her arms tighter around Maureen "Oh I remember him, he was new here. Just transferred from Mimi's old school actually, if I'm correct."

"I hope not" Mimi mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked, finally actually participating instead of just filming.

"A lot of kids at my school, aren't the type I would label as friend material" she said while sharing a look with Roger. "I only had one friend at that school...I miss him"

Silence haunted the group while we thought about Mimi. We didn't know everything but she told us some stuff about the bullying going on in that school. We new enough to not ask her anymore. "Collins should really be here by now, do you think he's in trouble" Joanne said breaking the silence.

"Maybe he hacked into the system again" I said as I took a shot of the people surrounding us. "

"No he wouldn't do that" Maureen said "he promise to let me in on the next stunt and he doesn't lie"

"That's true" I added

"You don't think the guys that were bothering you last week went for him right" Roger said. I cringed at the memory. Last week a group of guys wanted to play a game of kick the nerd with me staring as "the nerd". Thankfully Roger and Collins where their to save me but if all of them went for mark, he was in trouble.

"Should we go look for him?" I asked as I started to put my camera away.

"Probably" Roger said as he got off the table. Just as I was about to go off with Roger to look for Collins, when a squeal came out of Mimi's mouth as she ran forward into another guys arms. The other guy was closely followed by a beat up, jealous looking Collins. He had a black eye and blood splotches covering his now dirty shirt. Even though he looked like he was just beat up by a motorcycle gang, He didn't seem to care about that. He only seem to care about was Mimi touching the stranger. He was staring at Mimi like she committed a crime against humanity. Actually Roger was looking at the stranger the same way.

"I missed you so much" Mimi said, pulling away to stare at the strangers face. He was pretty feminine for a guy with his soft features but he did have some muscles to him. In a panda bear kinda way.

"I missed you to, life was torture without you their sweetie" the guy said. A bright smile on his lips as he talked.

Frowning Roger forcefully grabbed his guitar and kicked the chair as he made his way out of the cafeteria. His muscles where flexed and his eyes looked like he was burning holes into the ground as he walked. He looked pissed in other words. Knowing him he was envious, and probably hurt but I didn't blame him. He really liked Mimi "Roger wait!" Mimi said as she tried to follow him, still not completely letting go of the other guy.

Putting my hand on her shoulder, I held her back. "Give him some time, let him cool off before you talk to him." Closing her eyes and Nodding her head she turned back to the other guy with a pained smile. As she slowly walked to the table dragging her friend with her. Her eyes looked tired, more tired then usual but she was still trying to hide it. I could tell.

She pulled her chair closer to the guy and bite her lip. A long period of silence passed with us just staring a Mimi, deep in thought as to what just happened before she seemed to realize something and turned her questioning gaze to the guy "Why are you here? Don't get me wrong, I missed you like crazy but you never mentioned switching schools before."

"Chica don't worry, I know you missed me... it's just... school wasn't as fun without you" Mimi seemed to get that the stranger didn't want to talk about it so she just smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you're back." She said placing her drained head on his shoulder as the stranger stared at her with worried eyes.


	4. Comfort

**-AN**

 **So for future reference, there are a lot of actors who've played Angel before but the actor I want to play this angel is Aaron Alcaraz. He played it in the rent 20th anniversary cast and he's the best Angel ever so yeah. I won't include a picture just Incase you want to use your imagination but in case you don't, there's a name and you could look him up. Anyway on with the story!**

 **Mimi's P.O.V:**

My head was pounding, I didn't want Roger to hate me. In all honesty, I didn't completely get why he was mad at me. I mentioned Angel to him before anyway. Angel... Angel was here. Of course when I finally see my friend again after what feels like eternity, the guy I like won't even look at me. Water started to come into my eyes as I held Angel closer, not wanting to lose someone else.

"Hey that's the guy Collins likes, right?" Maureen blurted out.

"Maureen, let's go outside. Collins, mark, this includes you." Joanne said grabbing her girlfriend by the waist as mark looked up his camera doe eyed. Collins scowl showed he did not want to leave but looking at us, his face softened and he sighed.

"But Pokie" Maureen said as she pouted her lips.

"No buts, come on" Joanne replied as she led everyone out of the room. The lunch room was almost completely empty as the students usually go outside once they're done eating.

Me and Angel just sat their hugging, he knew I would talk when I was ready and I was great full for that. I felt a tear run down my check, God when did I become such a mess. Because of Roger, because I like Roger and he doesn't like me back. I couldn't stop the tears. They just kept pouring out of me, I felt like such a moron. I closed my eyes tightly as if the all the bad memories would disappear. Bad memories of leaving Angel, getting aids, drugs... lots of drugs. A shutter wrecked my body as more tears began to fall.

"Honey, it'll be okay" Angel whispered in my ear as he rubbed soothing circles on my arm.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I get to see you again and all I do is cry" on the last word more tears came out. I gasped and pulled away to see Angel staring at my with a small smile as he wiped my tears away.

"Sweetie don't apologize, I see nothing wrong with you crying. Plus it's great for your skin" I couldn't help but laugh at his joke at the end but it came out like a sob instead.

"How are you here" I asked. He paused before answering. He took a good at me as if asking himself if he wanted to tell me.

"I-remember how at our old school, the bulling was bad but we never really was a victim to it" he said.

"Yeah" I said. I started to feel like I knew where this was going.

"Well um you know how when my parents said if I was going to continue to dress in girl clothes and like guys and such, then as soon as high school ends, I had to move out." I remembered that fight. He was crying afterwards for hours, he was scarred of ending up in the streets, he wouldn't have any clothes, apartment or way to pay for college. Nodding my head, he kept going "well I got a job, i work as a drag queen at a show and I perform and everything!!" He said with a proud smile, I felt my heart lift a bit, he might have been okay without me. "But then some kids from school saw me heading home in makeup and rumors spread and yeah" He got bullied, was all I could think of. It's my fault, I didn't keep in contact with him and now he's hurting but being strong for me. Wow, saying I was feeling bad was an understatement. "So since my parents don't exactly care what I do now, I moved schools." I know Angel and I know he was giving me the extremely watered down version of the story. I also knew bullying at my old school. Its not just the random shove to the lockers. It's full on, beatings. I don't know how Angel endured that by himself. He was bullied at school, probably been told to die more than once. Alone without any friends because I left and to top it all off being ignored by his parents. He suffered alone. survived and the very first thing he does when he sees me is comfort me. I started to sob again. Why couldn't I be like Angel. I'm over here at a new school, getting my life together, no longer arguing with my parents and making friends and he is suffering.

"This Is why i didn't want to tell you Mimi, I knew you would feel guilty." He said with a sigh.

"But I do feel guilty because I left you alone to endure that and I'm over here making friends and-"

"-and recovering from your old life" he said with a small smile. "You did nothing wrong, okay? I understand completely, now why don't you tell me who that handsome guy with anger issues was?" He asked with a laugh.

I smiled widely, grateful of my best friend. "That's Roger, he's a guy" as I talked, I wouldn't be surprised if my cheeks were a nice red color.

"Really" He said with a smile "a guy you're in love with?"

"Is it that obvious" I whispered.

"Honey, it really is... but it's also obvious he likes you back"

"You really think so?" I said.

"Yeah and you guys not being honest with each other is doing no good" he said, concern showed in his eyes. "Go talk to him"

"But what if-"

"No what if's, Go!" He said forcing me to stand up and pushing me towards the door. Chuckling I smiled at his antics.

"But what will you do, you're new here, you haven't met anyone yet. I don't want you to be alone"

"Sweetheart I'll be fine, I have Collins to keep me company" he smiled wide when he mentioned Collins and I couldn't help but laugh. He liked him!

Smiling knowingly i mumbled an okay and walked out the door, happy that I got to see my friend again and happy that soon I was going to ask Roger out.


	5. I should tell you

**Mimi's P.O.V:**

I fiddled with my backpack as I walked down the hall. Their was so many things that could go wrong in the next minutes and I was walking right into danger. I knew where Roger was. He loved his music so the only obvious choice was the music room. I waited outside the door trying to get enough confidence to go in. I heard the strums of his gutair through the walls and I felt another boundle of nerves go through my stomach. It was like fear was holding me in place. Sighing I took a couple steps forward and placed my hand on the door knob. He was just a couple feet away. I could walk a couple feet. What was I doing, I needed to talk to him and I, was just waisting time.

In a moment of courage, I turned the door knob. He sat there, back facing me as he strummed his gutair. I don't think he even realized I was their. He looked so perfect sitting their, his blond hair flowing behind him. His strong muscles wrapped around his gutair. Him and his gutair. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was jealous, jealous of how much attention he gave that instrument. How pathetic is that, I'm jealous of an object.

I closed the door, slowly so he wouldn't hear. I took a couple steps forward, I was now close enough where I could touch him if I really stretched out my arm. I took a chance and placed my hand on his shoulder. For a second I thought he would turn around and hug me and we'll live happily ever after but he froze instead. He turned around quickly, forcing me to drop my hand. His eyes were wide just before they narrowed at the site of me.

"What are you doing here Mimi?" He said voice low like he was trying to not be mad but failing, he was practically yelling at me. I bite my lip, before I reached out to him again.

"I should tell you, I—I should tell-"

"I should tell you, I should tell you" he whispered placing his hand on my cheek as he took a step forward. I could feel his warm breath touch my forehead. With him this close to me it felt so...complete. He closed his eyes as he pushed away from me. I immediately missed the contact and wished for it back. He turned around as I quickly ran towards him and grabbed his arm, only to be pushed off as he turned to face me again with anger ablazed in his eyes.

"No" he spat. "Just take your stuff and leave!" He yelled. I felt helpless, I just want to talk. I hated this, I hated when we fight. It gives me this ugly feeling in my gut that I just want to be gone. Tears pricked my eyes but I didn't want to cry more today. I had already cried enough. Cautiously, I stepped forward again.

"Roger, I really Iike you" I whispered, gently reaching up touch his face. I felt his light stubble that ran across his jaw. He scoffed his reply, again, pushing me away.

"So that's it huh, looking for romance? I'm not going to lie, I have baggage-"

"-I've got baggage too... but I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine" I whispered. He closed his eyes tightly. As if he was trying to shut me out but I didn't care, he needed to hear me. "Don't think about past mistakes, life is filled with them. Think about us" I added bitting my lip, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart. "Only us". I said softly. In truth, I wasn't even sure he heard. He just paused, not talking. I didn't know what he was going to do. I just knew I really liked him.

"My girlfriend killed herself" he choked out, voice cracking he opened his eyes to reveal them filling with tears, but he never let them fall. "She had aids and s-she gave them to me."

"I know" I whispered.

"I'm dying...I'm going to die" He Said. "and you're dying to. I can't let you die Mimi...I can't" he started to move his hand away but I grabbed it tighter. Keeping it in place.

"Roger, everyone's going to die, some sooner than others a-and that just happens to be us but... I want to be with you, I'll risk losing you tomorrow as long as I get to spend today with you." I smiled up at him and pulled him closer. "There is no past or future... just us."

"Only us" he whispered. He stared at me, thinking. "I like you to Mimi." I couldn't help but smile, I was going to die. Soon if I'm correct but today I got Roger so nothing else really mattered. The universe could explode and I'll be here, holding Rogers hand and staring into his eyes. I placed my head on my shoulder, cuddling up to him. Listening to his breathing and his heart beat. It was soothing to hear, to know he wasn't dead.

"Who was that guy you hugged" Roger asked curiously. I couldn't help but laugh when remembering jealous Roger from lunch.

"He was my only friend at school, I told you about him. Remember?"

"That was him? Wow... sorry, I might've acted idiot like when I saw you guys together." He admitted. God, he looked so embarrassed, I've never seen him act like that.

I held him tighter and mumbled an "it's okay" as I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. I was emotional drained and wanted to ignore the world for a couple seconds and just think about Roger. I didn't even hear the bell when it rang.

 **-AN**

 **I feel like I made Roger un Roger like at the end. If I do that with any of the characters please tell me. It's important as an author to portray the characters correctly and I feel like I'm not doing it right. Well anyway, sorry that all mh chapters are short but since I'm posting pretty much once or twice a day I hope that makes up for it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and be sure to review it. Thank you!!**


	6. Making friends

**Angels P.O.V:**

I walked out of the cafeteria after my talk with Mimi. God I missed her, my life had been hell without her. But now, their was a certain guy in a trench coat that'll definitely brighten up any day of mine. Smiling at the thought of seeing him, I walked outside talking a good look around me. He was nowhere in sight. Signing I made my way to my locker to put my books away.

My next period was reading, which I would actually In joy if they didn't force us. It sorta ruins the fun if you don't have a choice. Closing my locker I turned around and saw Collins making his way towards me. I smiled wider. God he looks so perfect.

"Hey" He said. His voice was deep and smooth, like velvet. I could listen to it all day.

"Hello sweetie" I said, Smiling widely as he blushed. Why did he have to look so handsome?

"What class do you have next?" He said right after he cleared his throat.

"Reading"

"Oh" he looked disappointed "I don't have that but I can show you where it is.. if you want?"

"I would love that!" I said as we made our way to the classroom just as the first bell rang.

"What class do you have?" I asked, curiously.

"A technology class. I love computers, and all that techno stuff" he said while simultaneously bumping my shoulder. Earning a giggle and a blush from me. I saw my classroom door and began to wish it farther away so I could stay with Collins longer. I turned to look at him, choosing to ignore the door .

"What are you doing after school?" I asked.

"Uh-nothing"

"Great! I have a life support meeting at 3:30 but after I'm free till 6:00."

"Life support?"

Smiling I said "People like me, people with the acquired immune deficiency syndrome"

"I guess I'm one of those people too."

"Oh we'll be great together, do you wanna come?" I asked.

Smiling and taking a step closer, he whispered "Do I get a choice?"

"Never" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Then it's settled, I'll go!" Just as he replied, the bell rang and I felt a sting of disappointment. " I'll see you after class" he yelled as he walked away.

"I'll see you then!" I yelled back and with a wide smile on my face, as I walked into the classroom.

 **AN:**

 **Okay their really is no excuse to why I haven't updated and this chapter is extremely short like almost non existent but yeah sorry.**

 **I'll try to update again soon.**


	7. I should have died 3 years ago

**Angels P.O.V:**

I couldn't wait till the end of the day. It was like time slowed down just to annoy me. When the bell finally rang I jumped out of my seat. Quickly, I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

I was going to see Collins again!! And I needed to see Mimi, we needed to have a sleepover. We haven't had one in what felt like years. Wow, I remember thinking we we're never going to get separated but that's exactly what happened. Well at least we're reunited and she had a lot to deal with anyway. It looks like she was doing better then the last time I saw her and that was all I could hope for. Gripping my bag, I opened the door to go outside and scanned the area, looking for familiar faces. Friends of Collins and Mimi or Mimi or Collins. My eyes met deep brown ones, which didn't fail to send shivers down my back. Smiling wide, I walked towards him, gabbing his smooth hand and placing it in mine. Glancing around, I realized I was being filmed. I pulled Collins closer to me and flirtatiously winked at the camera which earned a chuckle from group.

"Wow, I thought Collins would never get a boyfriend" a girl with dark wavy brown hair said as she held the waist of the girl that helped me this morning. I think she told me her name was Joanne after she showed me to class.

I guess the boy who's hand was in mine, shot a glare at them at the word boyfriends. I furrowed my brows together, was I being to pushy. "Maureen, they're not official yet" Joanne said. Oh, so he's going to ask me out I thought. I smiled knowingly and squeezed his hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught site of Mimi walking down the street with Roger. She looked happy, happier now then she did before. She deserved it more than anyone else I know. Roger was one lucky guy for getting her. They clearly both liked each other and that was enough to get my blessing. I smiled at her, glad that the day picked up for her.

"You ready to go?" Collins said, looking at me.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked smiling at me.

"A life support meeting, Anyone who wants to can come along." I said while glancing around the group for any takers. "It's a group for people coping with life, You don't have to stay too long."

"Pookie and I are doing a couples dance class together, so we can't." Maureen said.

"We are?" Joanne replied but before anyone could respond, mark interrupted.

"I have a film class till 4:00, but after, sure" I

Smiled at him, thankful for someone else coming. I liked getting people together, bonding and life support was important to me so that made it even more meaningful.

"Roger, Mimi, what about you guys?" Collins asked. Mimi opened her mouth but Roger stopped her.

"I'm not much company you'll find" he said. Collins frowned and looked like was going to add something but I decided to add some input before a fight broke out.

Putting my hand on his chest, I spoke "He'll catch up later, he's just go other things on his mind." I smiled up at him and he seemed to lose focus for a second. I bite my lip as I stared at him. I could practically hear my heart betting out of my chest. "Come on, lets go" I pulled him away down to the sidewalk, making our way to the meeting.

Walking into the life support meeting with Collins hand in mine, gave me a warm feeling tumble through my stomach. Turning to look at him, I couldn't help but question what we were. We met today after all but ever since seeing him, my life felt brighter, better, like their was holes in my life before and he made it whole agin. He just made everything better. Sighing, I took a seat with Collins sitting next to me. He gave me a wide smile and in reply I squeezed his hand.

"Good afternoon everyone, let's start by going around the room and saying your name" Paul the life support leader you could say said as he pointed at the person next to him, as if he was queuing him to talk.

"I'm Steve"

"Hey, I'm Gordon"

"Ali" a shy looking girl said. She looked like she was trying to make herself disappear. She was new here, I'll make sure to say hi to her later.

"I'm Pam"

"Sue"

"Hi, I'm Angel" I said with a wide smile. Most people were here in the last meetings. Some people from the last meetings weren't here, but we never spoke of that.

"Tom. Collins." He glanced at me and we stared at each other. He blushed and I felt like squealing.

"I'm Paul. Let's begin-"

A loud noise came from behind me "Sorry..." I heard a voice say . I turned around to see an awkward mark standing by the door.

A box was tipped over with items pouring out of it. He looked like a child caught doing something you just told him not to do. Collins chuckled behind me. "Excuse me...oops" mark said as I smiled at him.

"You are?" Paul asked.

"Oh-I'm not" he said staring at me. "I'm just here to-I don't have to" he stumbled as he pointed at himself. "I'm here with—umm—Mark...Mark—I'm Mark" he whispered. Silently he sat next to us as Collins snickered at his exspression.

"Okay, let's begin. Does anyone have something they want to share or- you can go" he said to guy with his hand raised. Gordon was his name. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught site of mark raising his camera. I giggled quietly to myself before I turned my attention back to Gordon.

"My T cells are low" he said with a frown.

"How do you feel today?" Paul said, while leaning on his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel today?"

"Okay?" He said with his eyebrows closed together.

"Is that all?"

"Good I guess, honestly the best I've felt in a long time." He stayed with a weak smile, almost like he didn't want to admit it.

"Then why are you scared, why worry?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, because I'm a New Yorker." He said causing a couple of people to laugh. Myself included. I pursed my lips as I thought, one day that will be me. One day, I'll be the one dying. One day soon I was going to have to leave and as much as I was avoiding talking about it, thinking about it, I was going to die soon because reason says, I should have died... 3 years ago.

 **AN:**

 **Yaayy another chapter!!! Hope you enjoy, also, tell me if me writing a couple song lyrics in the story annoys you (like the ones I just did) because If so I won't do it. I also feel like Collins and Angel aren't talking that much. If so tell me.**

 **I love your feedback so keep on commenting and yeah... Thank you!!!!**


	8. The walk home

**Collins P.O.V:**

Seeing angel so happy to be at that meeting made my heart flutter. His smile made my heart dance and he put me on this high that I never want to stop being on. I couldn't really pay attention to the meeting, all I could think of was Angel. I didn't even realize the meeting was over till mark came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"This gave me great footage, really like you wouldn't even believe. Their stories where so heart felt, I can't wait to put this into a documentary!"

"Make sure to show me the finished piece" I said while chuckling.

"Of course, then you could finally see how awesome my filming is" he replied with a wide smile. "I got to go, my mom is waiting for me." I flashed him a pitying look. His mom was the definition of an over protected mom. She calles him pretty much non stop, not that mark answers the phone, but still.

"Bye" I said with a wave as he headed towards the door.

Turning back to me, he waved a goodbye and left. Looking around the room, I saw Angel talking to one of the girls. He was smiling at her and she was giving him a smaller, shy one in return. I couldn't help but wish that his smile was directed at me instead of at her. God, I used to laugh at the people in books or movies who acted like love sick puppies and here I was, doing exactly that. But with Angel, he made it worth it. Suddenly my eyes made contact with his and I felt my heart swell as his face brightened. He turned back to the girls to say his goodbyes as he made his way toward me with a smile. Looking down on him I couldn't help but realize who short he was. It made him look adorable really. I suddenly had the urge to wrap him in my arms and stay next to him forever. "Are you ready to go"

"Yep" He said popping the p. I followed him as we left. Once getting to the stairs, he gracefully skipped down them, stopping at the bottom. He turned to me and smiled wide and I felt my face change from an awe expression to a face that matched his.

Once joining him at the bottom, i watched him head toward. "So I was wondering Angel, if you wouldn't mind going on a date with me, this weekend." I chocked out. My hands dig into my pockets as I glanced at him. His expression was blank. He blinked a couple times before he answered. My heart felt like beating out of my chest. I could hear it pounding on my chest, going faster and faster as I waited for him to respond. He was going to say no, me waiting this long can not be good.

"I would love to" He said. His lips grew upwards and touched his eyes. Bliss walk over me and I felt like I was so high I could touch the sky. He grabbed my hand in his as we continued walking through the block. "what day?" He asked looking at me.

"Umm Saturday" I said, "Does that work for you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied, leaning against me. I squeezed his hand as he hummed against me. We walked for a while, asking each other questions about each other. I loved it, every new fact I learned about him, made me like him a like bit more. Wow, if things continued this way, I would fall in love with him in no time. That fact didn't bother me one bit.

Lifting his head, he turned to me with a concurred look in his eyes. "What time is it" he asked. I lifted my left hand and rolled up my sleeve to glance at my watch.

"5:30"

"Oh! I'm sorry, honey, I gotta go. I have to work." He said with an apologetic look.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

"Of course, darling" He said before adding "can I see your phone?"

"Uh sure"

I pulled it out and handed it to him. I watched him type something before handing it back to me. "Here's my number, make sure to use it" He stateted with a pretend stern face before breaking it into a smile. I flashed him one in return as I returned my phone into my pocket.

"Oh and when will you pick my up?"

"8 o'clock" I replied after a quick second to think.

"Good, I'll wear my best dress!" My heart kept at the thought of him in a dress. Oh that image made my mouth water.

"I look forward to seeing that." I said sincerely causing him to giggle.

"Bye Collins" he said.

"Bye Angel" I replied while watching him crossing the street. I swore his hips where moving more then usual but I was in to much of a trance to care. He was perfection. Pure purfection, he was an angel. Angel was a real angel and I was thankful that I got to be with him. I was thankful that threw all the crap I have to deal with on a regular basis, I had an Angel and I was never giving him away.

 **AN:**

 **Okay so I realize that I might need an updating schedule so I was thinking once or twice a week. I know that's not a lot but I'm auditioning for a show so that is going to take away a lot of my time. I'm sorry but yeah. Thank you for reading and please comment to your hearts content. Thank you!!!**


	9. The Drag Queens

**Angel:**

I shut the door to my room and mentally screamed. I had swarms of butterflies tumbling threw my stomach. Oh God! I'm going on a date this weekend!! A date!!! A real date, with a cute guy!!! I need to tell someone. I grabbed my phone and dialed Mimi's number. It rang a couple times before I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Chica, I have news!!!" I practically yelled into the phone as I jumped on the bed.

"What?"

"Collins asked me out on a date!"

"What?!" She repeated louder with a squeal at the end "i knew he liked you but damn, I thought he wouldn't have the guts."

I giggled as she finished her sentence. "How'd you know he liked me?"

"Please, The moment he saw me hug you, he practically was imagining me dying from jealousy. Also he stares at you like you're the greatest thing on earth." She giggled on the phone before she added "which you are by the way."

"Uh hu, he probably wasn't as bad as that guy Roger, he looked really jealous!" I said as I played with the edge of my bed covers. "What happened to you guys after you went to go talk to him?"

"Well we aren't official or anything but... he said he liked me!" I let out a scream at the end of her sentence.

"I knew it!" I said "I was thinking just that as I saw you guys walk out of the lunch room." I added excitedly. I glanced up at the clock and jumped out of my bed. I had to go to work.

"Well you do have great intuition" She said as I looked through my closet.

"Honey I don't need intuition to tell that you guys, were in love. You two are just that obvious."

Pulling out a short dress and matching shoes, I stuffed it in my bag. Her laugh echoed through the phone and I smiled on my side. "I miss talking to you Angel."

I paused just after a threw my makeup kit into my duffel bag. "Chica I missed you to" their was a long pause before I asked "why don't we do a sleep over this weekend after my date so I can tell you everything afterwards?"

"That's a great idea!" She said, perking up.

"Great honey, so it's settled. Saturday night?"

"Saturday night." She confirmed.

"Okay good, I have to go though. I'm going to work."

"Oh break a leg!" She said giggling and I joined in with one of my own.

"Bye"

"Bye" She said just before I hung up. I placed my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my bag. Turning the door, I walked down the hallway till I met the stairs. I saw my mom staring at me from the corner of my eye and stared back at her. She scoffed once she realized I was heading to work, then turned to the opposite direction. Just when she looked away, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at her annoying behavior. Once i sashayed all the way outside, I slammed the door closed, to get my point across.

Walking to places always gave me a chance to think. To clear my head. Usually I used this time to day dream but today, all I could think of was Collins, wow that sounded cheesy. But he IS perfect. His hair his perfect, his eyes are perfect, his body is perfect, his voice too! Just his general perfectness.

Once I got to the performance hall, I walked in and glanced around. Booths lined the walls with tables and chairs surrounding the area, leaving space for a stage with only two closed curtains on it. One person was stranded in the middle of the chaos, cleaning. Once I made eye contact with him, I smiled, then made my way past a hall way with doors that led to the kitchen, bathrooms, to a dressing room. Inside, men where putting on there clothes and talking all at once. Saying it was loud was an understatement but I loved it anyway.

"HEYYY" I screamed at everyone which they replied with their own screams back. I giggled and made my way to the farthest corner so I could put on my makeup. Clothes where randomly placed on the floor along with bobby pins and lost makeup items. Once I got to my corner, I placed my kit on the table and started to apply foundation. (AN: I don't know the order of makeup things so if I'm wrong, sorry!) I loved makeup, honestly, it was my life. A lot of things are my life but still. It's nice though, being with a bunch of people that understand the need of clothes and makeup, that understand me, I thought, even if I was the youngest one here. Technically What I told Mimi is a lie, I only perform if someone is sick or has an emergency but still, I learned a lot just being here. Like makeup tips and the guys treat me like I'm one of them, which is nice. The only thing that sucks is the pay, but I earn enough after I drum a little on the street.

I looked at my self in the mirror and felt a sense of pride at how good my makeup was.

"Ohhh you look amazing!!!" On of the guys said with his hand flying to his o shaped mouth, fanning it. "Gurl, you have to show me how to do that!" I giggled at his response and grabbed my red dress and long red boots to wear. ( **AN: Yes it's the outfit Lola wears in kinky boots but I couldn't resist (and if you haven't listened or seen kinky boots, well... it's amazing and I highly suggest it)**)

"Awww thanks honey" I replayed to her.

"No seriously though, I need to learn how to do that." I giggled and replied with an anytime.

"It's a shame you're not going on tonight when you look like that, you would be the star of the show." She added with a sigh and a dream like look on her face. I turned around a shed her a small smile.

"Yeah but it's okay, I'll have other good makeup days." She was about to add something when one of the managers yelled a places and everyone started to file out except for me. And now, I waited.

~•~•~•(break)•~•~•~

It was dark outside, no lights except for a couple flickering street lamps. Puddles appeared on the ground randomly from the rain from this mourning. I walked on the sidewalk, with my duffel bag and a face still wearing the make up from today. I didn't want to take it off just yet but I wished I did when I saw two buff guys on the street corner.

I straightened my back and tried to walk faster. They pointed at me and shared a look. A bad feeling appeared in my stomach and I felt like throwing up. They started to walk towards me and I tried to ignore them. God Angel, I thought to myself, I'm so stupid. The two guys were so close now, but I keeped walking with my head held high.

They stopped in front of me, forcing me to stop walking and I persed my lips. They looked me up and down, staring at me like I was an animal trapped at the zoo.

"Fag" one of them whispered just before he raised his fist and I felt a punch to the jaw.

 **AN: okay so I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I feel good about this one except I think I keep on portraying Angels character wrong and the other guys. Anyway, again I recommend kinky boots and I also do not own the characters or anything just the plot. Thank you and please review and like!! I love hearing the feedback!!!**


	10. Cleaning up

**Angels P.O.V:**

I couldn't see anything. Darkness filled my eyes, blinding me from the world. Then the pain started. Everything hurt, it was like my entire skin was throbbing, trying to move back into a comfortable position. Opening my eyes, my eyesight wavered around the streets. I didn't know how long I blacked out but my guess was awhile. Most stores had a closed sign on them and the block was deserted. A grown escaped my mouth as I tried to sit up.

My hand shook as I pushed on the ground to raise my head only to collapse as a headache appeared. Squeezing my brain to the point where I wished I could pass out again. Tears escaped my eyes, falling again and again, pouring out. A sob racked my body as I laid on the floor. I felt dead, like a broken toy that's about to be thrown out.

I stayed that way for who knows how long. You could still see the moon in the sky, watching me. A wave of nausea passed through my stomach and I suddenly had the urge to move. I didn't want to be in this area anymore. Pushing my self up, I stumbled but I somehow made it to a standing position with my back still leaning on the wall. Then pausing for just a secound so the throbbing pain in my head would slow down. I leaned my head against my arm, which was currently holding on to the wall for dear life.

I lifted my head to start moving, only to see tears, mascara, and a touch of blood wiped on my arm. I felt sick again. Closing my eyes, I tried to get my stomach to stop turning. And here I thought today was a good day, the best day ever even, and now this happened. It could be worse I guess. Lifting my head, I looked around. I staggered forward to grab my bag. My hand still touching the wall for balance. The extra weight on my shoulder, felt like a million pounds. I wish Mimi or Collins was here, I thought as I stumbled down the sidewalk.

I must've looked odd. People might think I'm drunk, but I didn't care, I just don't want to pass through this area again. I never want to be in this street, or near these stores. I just want to forget this happened. I turned corner after corner, in a daze till I saw my house. I walked slightly faster, trying to get inside.

The house looked exactly the same as I left it, same flowers lining the front, same oak door, same house. But the house changed after my first fight with my Mom. I called it my home, but it felt nothing like a home. It was just a building that I just temporarily live in. That was it.

The door creaked open as I pulled the door open . I closed my eyes as if trying to send signals from my brain to keep my parents asleep. Once I closed it, I dropped my bag on the floor in my room upstairs, thankful of the loss of weight. I made my way to the bathroom and cringed when I saw my face.

My eyes had dark circles under them that blended in with the nearly black bruise next to it. Dried blood from my nose covered my lips and chin. It most have also gotten on my clothes or I had other cuts to worry about. Scratch marks where randomly placed on my skin along with bruises. If this was what my face looked like, I didn't think I have the stomach to see what my chest looks like. That was where most of the pain was.

I squished up my face as I lifted up my shirt. A giant black bruise covered my skin. I've never seen a black bruise before, I thought. Small cuts joined the bruise and I gulped. It looked bad to say the least. I closed my eyes as I took of my clothes, trying to not any more of the other damage on my body.

I turned on the water of the shower then went to grab a towel. I jumped in the water and tried to forget about what happened. I don't think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow, I thought.

 **Collins P.O.V:**

I was ecstatic to see Angel again. I kept on thinking about him all day yesterday and how I was going to get to see him today at school.

Once I got inside the building, I immediately looked around for him, trying to see if he was there at his locker. No one was there so I decided I'll wait for him. Time passed as I waited. Excitement dissolved as the clock ticked and the bell was about to ring. He probably was just running late I thought as I made my way to my first period.

Eventually lunch came around and I was practically falling out of my seat for the bell to ring. When it eventually did, I was the first one out the door and into the cafeteria. I sat down at our usual table and watched how the group slowly appeared except for Angel. I frowned as I turned to Mimi.

"Where's Angel?" She turned away from Rodger and joined me in my frown.

"I don't know, he didn't mention staying home when I talked to him yesterday" she thought for a second before adding "he might be sick." I nodded my head and thought for a little bit. Today, I'll collect his homework from the teachers and use, bringing it to him as an excuse to see him. I just hope he gets better soon.

 **AN: okay sorry of this chapter was disappointing but I thought it was important for the storyline. Thank you so much for the comments, they really mean a lot!**


	11. Holding you close

**Collins:**

School passed so slowly. I mean, more then usual. I just wanted it to be after 4:00, after I talked to all of Angels teachers so I could already have his homework, and after the walk to his house so I could already be talking to the cutest guy in school.

When the bell that signaled the release of all the students rang, I made my rounds through the teachers. Asking for his homework. Everytime they handed me a stack of papers, I felt a pull in my stomach. He should not have to deal with all of this work when he was sick. That's just wrong.

Shaking my head, I added another packet inside my bag. I placed a fake smile on my face towards the human geography teacher and walked outside. The sun blinded me for a second, rendering me useless for that period of time. I continued my way down the steps, almost tripping over Rogers legs as he laid across one of the stair levels, back pressed against the railing, arms practically permanently stuck around his gutair. I frowned at my unusual klutziness, and turned to Roger.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." I mumbled deeply. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"It's fine. I had to put my gutair away anyway." He said as he reached for his case. He looked good. Better then he's been in awhile. His eyes have lost their bags and dark circles under them. He no longer shock from the cold while sweating with a fever. I was relieved to say the least, but guilty to. I should have stayed with him more, like Mark. He turned to me as he slung his backpack on his shoulder and carried the gutair with the other. Smiling, we made our way, past the groups of students.

"So, where are you heading?" He asked.

"I'm going to check on Angel and hand him his homework" I said, smiling at the thought of seeing him.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that at lunch." His free hand drifted up to his shoulder length blonde hair, pulling it back as he showed off his black painted nails. "You already know where he lives?"

The question caught me off guard. I guess things have been moving slightly fast but still. I like him and I think he likes me. "Mimi gave it to me." He stiffened when I mentioned Mimi and I could have sworn a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Mimi's a good person." He added, coughing awkwardly into his hand. Turning towards me, he stared at the ground as he fidgeted. Finally, Rodger looked up at me. "Well I'm heading this way so... see you later."

I smirked knowingly, with a raised eyebrow to perfect my look. "Bye Roger." I said as I half waved my hand at him as he made his way in the opposite direction, nodding in reply.

Chuckling to myself, I took a look around the neighborhood. It wasn't a rich area to say the least. The houses were beautifully decorated but paint was peeling from the walls. Some of them had the, I'm just about to fall apart vibe to it but even with all that, it still looked very comforting. Like a family... I wish my house felt more like these ones.

I stopped in front of a brightly decorated yellow house with even brighter flowers surrounding it. A porch swing stood to the side and I couldn't help but imagine me and Angel on it. I smiled at the image in my mind and walked towards the door.

Excitement ran through me as the door bell rang. A women answered the door, a frown drawn on her face when she saw me. She looked like Angel, they had the same smooth carmel skin, and soft jawline with a matching button nose. I smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes at me. Nerves started to appear in my stomach.

"Uh hi." I said with an awkward wave. "I'm here for Angel, I have his homework." I added, losing volume the more I spoke. She stiffened and turned around, leaving the door by itself, slowly closing, muttering Spanish words under her breath. I frowned confused, not sure if I should take that as my cue to enter. Feeling bold, I walked in following her. Looking around, I realized how small this house was, in an adorable comfy way. It had a cozy design to it. She stopped next to the stairs, staring at me as I slowly walked up the steps. Some of them creaking as I put my weight on them.

The hallway on the upper level had pictures on the wall of the women who welcomed me into the house and another man. None of Angel I noticed. Light music came from one of the doors, it had an amazing drum beat to it and I smiled. Knocking lightly on the door, I waited. The music stopped and I heard steps coming closer to the door. I quickly tried to adjust my bag.

The door opened to reveal Angels face staring back at me. I froze, his face had bruises covering his eye and his jawline. It looked swollen on the colored areas and his lips. Cuts littered his head in a scattered matter. Bags outlined the bottom of his eyes along with dark circles. He looked tired, like he was about to fall asleep any second. I didn't know what to do. I think he felt the same way I did, due to him not doing anything either.

"What happened?" I chocked out, voice cracking. He pressed his lips together into a thin line.

"Nothing." He said slowly as he rocked side to side on his feet. I drew my eyebrows together as I reached my hands out, cupping his face. I felt him swallow as my thumb traced his lip. He let in a shaky breath as I felt the swollen part with a light touch.

"Angel." I muttered in concern, meeting his eyes again. Water started to fill them just as he closed them and turned around.

"I'm sorry." He said, hiding his face from me in shame I guessed. I dropped my bag, forgetting it on the ground as one my hands grasped his waist as the other one gently moved his chin towards me.

"Hey, Angel, it's okay.. you're okay" I whispered as he collapsed into my arms. Sobs wrecked his body as my arms held him. "Shhhhh, baby I got you" i mumbled as I picked him up, bridal style. His head fitted snug in between the crook of my neck as he let out more of his sobs. I quickly closed the door, forgetting my backpack on the other side. I held him close, not wanting to let go as I brought him to the bed. His breath quivered on my neck as I rocked him back and forth in my arms.

Mumbling incoherent soothing words to calm him as my thumbs rubbed soothing circles on his back. I hated seeing him like this. I just wanted him to be happy I thought as I rocked him till sleep overcame both of us.

 **AN:**

 **Wow, I feel happy about this chapter. Anyway, I love your comments and I hope you enjoyed this new part of the story!!! Thanks!!**


	12. Bed cuddles

**Angel:**

My eyes felt strained when I opened them. Like they where still asleep while the rest of my body was awake. I swallowed, noticing my parched throat. Shifting a little bit I realized soft arms where wrapped tightly around me, comforting me as I slept.

A smile swept across my face as my heart swelled at the thought of Collins sleeping next to me. I frowned, remember why he was next to me. The memories flashed through my mind as I moved closer into the warmth Collins body provided. It felt like he was sheltering me from the world, holding me safe. I took in a deep, shaky breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

It smelt rich, like chocolate but not chocolate with a little bit of freshly sharpened pencils. I took another deep breath and I felt his body shake as a deep chuckle escaped his lips. I raised my head to look at him pouting.

"Did you just smell me?" He asked with another laugh at the end.

"You smell really good, don't look at me like that, it's true!" I said, pouting more as he laughed louder. I snuggled closer to him as his arms got tighter around me. My head tucked under his chin.

"You're to cute!" He whispered, adding a light kiss to my forehead. I blushed, secretly enjoying his sweetness. I hummed contently as he played with my hands.

"So Angel, what...how did you get those bruises?" I bit my lip, untying myself from his arms, so I could sit up straight. I glanced at him, his eyes radiated concern. I paused, unsure how to proceed.

"It was nothing important." I mumbled, ducking my head.

"Angel." He said, while one of his hands cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him. "You got hurt, no you didn't get hurt, someone hurt you and that is important. I want to protect you... please talk to me."

"It really was nothing, just some stupid guys bothering me when I walked home." I whispered. He frowned as he looked at me, studying me. "Nothing that hasn't happened before." I said that myself, not meaning for him to hear me but I guess he did due to the fact that his whole body was alert.

"You mean...this has happened before?" He asked. Alarmed showed in his face. Shrugging I looked down in defeat.

"Yeah...it's happened before."

"Why don't you tell your parents, they could do something, they're your parents." Collins said. I scoffed, bitterly looking back at him.

"The last time I told my parents when something like this happened, my mom handed me a first AIDS kit and my dad told me to suck it up and went on about how I got what was coming for me." Collins face changed into one of horror the more I talked but I couldn't stop. "How I deserve every beating that comes my way, every slur that is yelled in my face is justice!! How is that fair Collins?! How?! I don't get it!! I don't get how my life is crap for no reason whatsoever, it just is and I'm supposed to deal with it!!! I'm supposed to change the way I am because it's wrong! I'm trying to be who I am and what I get In return is punches to the face!! I'm so tired of it Collins, I'm so tired!!" I sobbed again for what felt like the millionth time on his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on my back to calm me down.

"It's okay baby, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise." He whispered as he held me.

"I'm sorry." I croaked out, cuddling up to his chest.

"Angel, there is nothing to be sorry for" he said. We Stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms, more then content.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, I owed you for saving my life anyway." I lifted my head to look at him confused. Realization hit and I giggled. "You're my guardian angel." He laughed at his pun, a wide smile on his face. "Get it?"

"Honey, bad joke" i replied.

"I can see your smile! You like it!" He accused.

"I do not" I said, turning my face so he wouldn't see my smile.

"I didn't take you as a liar, you know." I pouted at him and he smirked as a reply.

"Why did you come to my house" I blurted out. He raised an elegant eyebrow at me, I shuddered. Heat rose to my cheeks at my response. A smirk appeared on his face and I felt my blush turn a darker shade. Normally I'm the one getting him to blush and now I'm awkward one. "Umm I mean, i like that your here, trust me I do, I mean-" I must've been a tomato at this point, I thought.

"-I came by to bring you your homework and to check if you were okay." As he spoke, his hand came down to hold mine. Fingers intwined tightly together.

A blissful smile swept across my face as I staired at our hands. This moment was perfect. Then I frowned as my brain worked. I now had to do my homework.

"What's wrong?" Collins asked concerned.

"I have to do my homework now." I complained. Collins chuckled at my response. "Is it a lot?"

"Umm maybe" he said. I groaned. "But I could help you, I'm pretty good at school work." A shy blush dusted his cheeks from embarrassment, i cooed causing the blush to darken. "We should probably get started on it." He said getting up. I giggled at his shy behavior. I followed him and sighed as we went to go get the papers. Placing my head on his shoulder I rubbed tiny circles on his hand. God he was perfect.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, but I still hope you enjoy this story!! Please tell me what you think and if you have any thoughts on what I should change, let me know! I love your comments!! Thank you!**


	13. Checkered tables

**Joanne POV:**

I walked in to the pizzeria close to my house with Maureen following closely behind. The smell hit my nose and I smiled at the familiarity of the place. It was a small building, with the classic red and white tablecloths decorating each table and a cash register on the opposite side of the room. Directly behind it was a chalkboard with the specials written on it. Next to the door we entered in, was a stand with a waitress behind it, organizing the menus. It's been a least a month since I've been here and I missed it dearly.

Turning back to the menu stand I scowled at the visual I saw. Maureen was leaning over it, arms crossed, pushing up her breasts. The waitress was stairing at them in fear as if she's never seen boobs before. Well she had none on her so I wouldn't be surprised, I thought, as I pursed my lips and stuck my chin up. I walked over to the stand and pushed Maureen out of the way, grabbing her attention.

"I would like a table for two with a waiter that has the decency to not stare at my girlfriends breast, okay? Okay?" I said to her as she froze under my look. "Now you!" I said turning to Maureen who was going through the menu.

I ripped the plastic book out of her hand, getting only a glance and a raised eyebrow my way. "Yes Pookie?" She replied with a smirk.

"Oh don't Pookie me!" I spat with a half whisper yell. "You were flirting with ANOTHER girl!" A smile grew on her lips as she slowly moved her body closer to me, chest pressed against chest with our legs in between each other's. I felt my resistance crumble as her warm breath covered my lips.

"Yeah but I only kiss you like this." She said as she firmly but experiencly moved her mouth on top of mine. I pushed my head forward, trying to get more out of the kiss. It was addicting, her mouth. I moved my hand up to her head, grabbing a fist full of her hair while my other hand went lower to her butt, squeezing it.

"Ahm" a voice said, effectively stoping our kiss. I frowned turning towards an awkwardly standing waiter. "Um, I'm your waiter." He held out his hand, which neither of us took, adding tention to the air. "Let me just show you to your table."

Standing up, I fixed my shirt and walked forward, noticing the stares we were getting from everyone in the restaurant. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way, plopping my shoulder bag full of textbooks on the ground next to the chairs.

"Could I start you off with a drink?" The waiter asked once we sat down.

"I'll like a glass of wine" Maureen replied with a wink.

"I think you're underage." He said hesitantly. She rolled her eyes with a playful smirk.

"Water, for both of us." I scowled at her and shook my head. "Why do you think Angel didn't show up today? Collins was totally sad without him there- Pookie don't give me that look" Maureen said as she reached for my hand, which I immediately pulled away from her.

"I'm not doing anything"

"You're pouting for no reason." Maureen accused.

"I am not pouting for no reason, I am not pouting, I do not pout and even if I did, I would have a reason because ever since we walked in here today, you've been flirting with everyone but me-"

"I just kissed you!!" She yelled making a scene.

"A kiss does not qualify as flirting a kiss qualifys as a kiss-"

"You're being unreasonable-"

"-IM being unreasonable, you're the one who flirts with everyone-" I said.

"- I do not flirt with-"

"-I'm not finished, you flirt with everyone but me. It's like I'm invisible to you!!" I yelled standing up, trying to gain some hight on her. "I don't want you flirting with other people." Maureen stood up, and frowned when she realized I was a couple inches taller then her. Angrily, she got on top of a chair, now towering over me.

"That's who I am, if you want me to change then you're out of luck! You're the one that should change!!" She yelled.

"Uh excuse me but could you get off the table?" A timid waiter said with our glasses on a trey, clanking together.

"I should change?!?! How does that make sense?!"

"You always try to control me! You work so much that you don't pay attention to me!! I need attention too you know."

"You could break the table you know" the waiter added.

"I talk to you all day, even when I do homework! How is that not enough attention?"

"All you do is work, studying so you can get a scholarship to law school-"

"-Oh my God" I said, shaking my head. "I'm leaving, call me when you gain some sense!" I grabbed my bag, taking it with me as I walked towards the door. Eyes stared at me as I left and at Maureen, still standing on top of the table. I sighed, this was like the third fight we had this week. Closing the door, I walked down the street. I couldn't wait for the weekend. I just had one school day to survive until I'm home free. It's weird because most of my friends are people I've met because of Maureen. She's closer to them then I am, I'm just lucky they're used to all her break ups and don't treat me different when we fight. I'm just so tired of this.

 **AN:**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I really wanted to do a chapter on Maureen and Joanne cause their amazing and perfect and funny and I love them!! Anyway, hope you enjoy and please keep on commenting, I love reading them!!**


	14. Lies, Camera, Action!

**AN:**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's slightly boring. Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

 **Mark:**

I rose my camera, panning the parking lot. From a distance, I zoomed in on Mimi, confidently walking up to the school in black boots, tights, a skirt and a black, edgy, tank top with the name of a band that I didn't recognize on it. Covering her top was a leather jacket with to many zippers on it for me to count. I smiled at the familiar face and joined her in going inside.

"Here's Mimi, walking inside the building, ready to suck faces with Rodger at any given moment." She rolled her eyes at my intellectual comment, turning to face me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"At least I have someone to suck faces with" she said as she playfully raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"Come on, I want to see if Angel's here." I followed her to Roger's and my locker. Maureen, Collins and Roger where already there. I zoomed in on the group of them together, then getting a closer look at each of their faces.

"Hey" Mimi said, whispering in Rogers ear while simultaneously wrapping her thin arms around him. He continued playing, focused on the song as her face fell. I moved on to Collins, who was glancing around, waiting for something before moving on to Maureen, listening in on her phone call.

"Pookie baby, pick up! I know your mad but just listen. I'm sorry, let me make it up to you, I'll do anything! I swear- I'll be your slave! Just call me when you get the chance or no!! Talk to me when you get here-" beep the phone said, cutting off her call. I laughed at her dramatic pouting.

"Mark stop laughing!" Maureen yelled "or I swear I'll-"

"Joanne" I said pouting at the person at the end of the hall. The drama queen, turned around, running towards her current ex-girlfriend to talk, completely forgetting her threat.

I turned the camera back to Roger who had placed his gutair on the ground as he talked to Mimi. I sighed, I hated all the couples in this group. At least I had Collins I thought, I smiled at him as he came towards me, opening his bag. "You want some food?"

My stomach growled at the thought. "Yes!" Laughing at my quick response, he passed me a bag cheeze-it's. I stopped my camera and put it aside as I devoured the snack. I was starving.

"You act like you haven't eaten in years!" Collins said. I stopped stuffing my face full of food for a second to give him a look and continued on my way. I believe in the philosophy of no crumb left behind.

"You're a god send!" I said once I finished eating "I think my stomach will be eternally great full." He laughed, grabbing my empty bag and throwing it away. "Wow, you're in a good mood."

"I just feel very enthusiastic on how things will go down today" He said as he leaned against the wall.

Smiling, I turned towards the area where Joanne and Maureen where. It looked like the drama queen was flirting pretty heavily. I remember when she used to do that to me, I mean, it's a good thing we broke up but sometimes, I find myself wishing I had someone. Just so I won't be alone. I sighed and watched them make up then come towards us. They're arms where linked together, and Maureen had a wide smile on her face.

"You guys back together?" Collins asked with a smirk on his face, basically implying he already new the awnser.

"Of course!" Maureen said while laying butterfly kisses on Joanne's shoulder. Roger snorted at them but went unnoticed by everyone but me and Mimi. She chuckled and watched him put his gutair away. He looked up, eyes meeting Mimis and just stared. I turned back, not wanting to watch the lovey dovey couples stuff.

Picking up my camera, I zoomed in on Collins as he glanced at his watch, then looked around. I guess he found what he was looking for when he smiled. Walking forward, he disappeared into the crowd of students and I frowned. I was alone with all the couples. Deciding it was better if I fiddle with my camera then watch my friends make out, I started to zoom in on faces in the crowd. The camera met a girl talking to her friends, then a guy with a giant Mohawk, which I then moved on to angels face, holding hands with Collins. My stomach turned, telling me they looked closer then they did yesterday.

"Angel!" Mimi yelled excitedly then paused "what happened?" Angel frowned and I then noticed the cuts and bruises on his face. Angel, not knowing what to do glanced up at Collins for help as he bit his lip.

"Nothing." The anarchist awnsered plainly while holding on to him tighter. Mimi didn't look convinced but before she could say something, Maureen interrupted.

"So, you guys a couple know?"

"Shhh" Joanne said "it's not you're business."

"Pookie stop that, I can speak when I want to speak-"

"Yeah we're a couple." Angel said, effectively stopping a fight from happening. I frowned doing the math in my head. Everyone in this group had someone, except me.

"Yaayyy!!!! We could do a triple date or something!" Maureen said, while jumping up and down.

I zoned out then, lost in thought. I doubt they noticed anyway, they usually don't. Why did it have to be me, the one no one wants, the one no one dates. Why couldn't it be someone else so I didn't have to be lonely. Why does it feel, like I'm just there to record other people's life, other peoples dreams, other peoples story while mine just didn't exist. Why does it have to be me.

"Hey mark, the bell rang, ya coming?" Roger asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I said. I lied.


	15. Protecting you

**AN:**

 **So thank you for reading and here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy and I love hearing what you have to say in the comments!!! Also, I noticed I misspelled a word on one of the chapter titles and I was wondering, how do you fix that? Also I feel like I'm adding to much drama, am I? Because what I want to do is a medium amount in the beginning, none in the middle and a lot in the end but am I adding to much? Anyway, thank you again for reading my story!! Also I found a version of Aaron Harrington singing I'll cover you on YouTube from the rent 20th anniversary cast so I highly suggest you watch it. I cried.**

 ***warning this chapter does have a couple offensive slurs in it and sorry for not putting that warning on the other chapter that had a slur***

 **Angel:**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I smiled, seeing Mimi at the end of the hall going through her locker.

"Hey Chica!"

"Hey, I'm shocked Collins isn't with you" she said with a smirk. "Awwe you're blushing!" I smiled turning my face to try to get my blush under control.

"Anyway! I was wondering if you'll like to come over Saturday?"

"Aren't you going on a date that night?" She asked.

"Yeah but I need my best girl friend there to help pick out my outfit, so honey, you in?"

"Duh, what time?" She asked as she closed her locker.

"Well he's picking me up at 8:00 so maybe 5:00?"

"That works" she said.

"Great! You're the best Chica! I have to go, Collins is waiting fo me!" I said as I hugged her.

She laughed at me as she talked "Don't have to much fun, bye."

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said.

I walked down the hall, opening the door that took me outside. Spotting Collins near a tree waiting for me. I smiled and skipped down the stairs, sneaking up on him. He looked so amazing standing there. Bitting my lip, I sneakily wrapped my arms around his waist, surprising him as I poked my head under his arm. His lips grew and touched his eyes once he realized it was me.

"What are you doing here, fag!" A person yelled across the parking lot.

My blood ran cold and I froze. I couldn't move, I knew how this was going to end, in cuts and bruises just like all the other times. I clenched my jaw, looking up at Collins, he saw me panicking. Reaching for my hand, he held it, holding it steady. I didn't even realize it was shaking.

"Just ignore him" he whispered, not breaking eye contact with me. I slowly nodded my head, following his instructions.

"Did you hear me! I said leave, you and your kind aren't welcome here! Do you understand me!" The guy shouted, trying to get up in our faces. His eyes where cold and hard and his lips formed a sneer. He wore baggy jeans and a bright school football jersey, I probably would have felt bad for his fashion choice if I wasn't this scared. He reached forward, pretending he was going to hurt me, I flinched, looking at Collins as he laughed.

He tightened his grip around me, I felt calmer with his touch. "Can you please just shut up. We aren't doing any harm so if you would please just stop-"

"I'll talk when I want to talk...fag" the guy said. Pursing his lips, Collins raised his fist. I felt sick, really sick.

"Collins!" Roger yelled near the doorway of the school as he walked towards the crowd that was forming around us along with Mark, Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne. "What's going on over here."

"None if your fucking business!" The guy said. Collins fist rose, throwing the punch which Roger blocked.

"Collins, don't do this now, you'll get kicked out of school if they add this to your record."

"Whatever" He mumbled turning towards me. His eyes met mine and they filled with concern.

"So you fairy's are just going to leave, huh? Weak." The guy said.

Collins angrily turned around "so Benny are you going to get your friend to shut up or are you going to ignore us again!?!" He shouted at another football player. I frowned confused as to what was happened.

"Collins lets go" Mark said, lowering his camera.

"No! why Benny? Why'd you leave, do you like your new friends better or what? Cause I wouldn't!" Collins yelled. People where everywhere, surrounding us. I didn't like this, it was to crowded. My breathing started to accelerate, I needed to leave.

"Collins, honey lets go." I yelled trying to get his attention. He stopped, turning towards me, nodding his head, after sending a disgusted look their way. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him outside the school, followed by the rest of the group.

"We can go to my place" Maureen said as the group of us left the crowd.

"I'm free" I whispered as I cuddled against Collins chest while we walked, thankful for his warmth.

"I thought you had work?" Mimi asked.

"I called in sick for the next couple of days" I said while looking at Collins. He smiled at me and I gave one in return, feeling safe in his arms.

"I can go" Roger said.

"Me to" Mimi added.

"I was already going to her house anyway so don't look at me" Joanne said.

"Mark, what about you?" Roger asked.

"Hmm, yeah I'm free." Mark replied, going back to being deep in thought.

"I can go" Collins said, his voice vibrating next to my ear. Maureen smiled widely, pleased that the whole group was coming.

"Great cause today, Angel met Benny so we need everyone here to tell him all the drama that happened with him." Maureen said. I would be lying if I said my interest wasn't peeked when Collins yelled at that guy, but now I was really curious.

"Why do you need us if you'll be doing all the storytelling?" Collins asked.

"Every great artist needs a chorus in the background!" Maureen replied with a wink. Everyone laughed, releasing the tension from the air from the drama earlier. I sighed, finally relaxing. They walked ahead of us, joking around, teasing each other.

"Honey, thank you for standing up for me." I whispered, hugging him tighter.

"You're welcome Angel" he said kissing my forehead as we walked to Maureen's house, the sun setting over our heads, adding color to the already vibrant sky.


	16. Gossip Night

**Maureen:**

My house was a small one story, with loud colors on blankets that covered almost every inch of the rooms. It was empty at the time except for the group of us. I turned around, looking at them as they dropped their bags on the ground.

"Food anyone?" I said, grabbing their attention.

"I'll take some" Mark replied.

"I wouldn't mind" Rodger added.

"I think all of us could eat, sugar" Angel said as he walked towards Mimi.

"Okay, Pookie could you get it? I need to start the story" i asked with pleading eyes. Joanne turned around frowning, as I placed one hand on her hip and one on her back.

"You want me to do all the work?" She said pushing my hand away.

"Pookie" I pleaded.

"Fine" she said, pushing me away. I smiled turning to the group.

"Uh I'll help Joanne" Angel mumbled, walking away from us into the kitchen where Joanne was. Collins watched him as he left the room with a dazed look on his face.

"Here, let's get comfortable" I said, grabbing blankets and pillows and placed them on the floor. Mark filmed as the floor slowly got covered, watching. I sat down as the others followed my lead, all facing me. It felt like a giant comfy bed. I smiled at Joanne, as she entered with Angel, both bringing bowls of chips, salsa, cereal, and popcorn. Angel immediately sat between Collins and Mimi, who was wrapped in Rodgers arms.

"Okay here's the tragic tale that happened not so long ago..." I said, adding mystical sound affects at the end while looking into marks camera, "it started off with a small group of friends, Me, Mark, Roger, April and Benny. We were a great group of friends, like the five musketeers-"

"-Actually it's three Musketeers" Mark mumbled.

"The FIVE musketeers did everything together. Benny wanted to join the football team, so I told him to go for it-"

"If I remember correctly you told him football players were the scum of the earth and anti-feminists basterds and we told him to go for it-"

"Thats basically the same thing!!" I said glaring at Rodger. "Anyway are we done with the interrupting? Yes? Okay. So I-we told him to go for it and he made the team, as you know since you saw his jersey. Well he started hanging out with a bunch of the jerks on his team. They stated going to parties with drinking and stuff like that. I mean almost everyone we know does that too but just, they're worse. That's all ya need to know. Well Benny started to ditch us, a lot and when he did hang out with us, he was different. Like an asshole so we kinda talked to him kinda didn't." The group nodded along agreeing with what I was saying while snaking on the food. "Then we started to notice another kid named the glorious Collins" pause for dramatic effect "he was getting in trouble a lot, going to the principals office and breaking the roles. Protesting for different things. I of course, saw him and started to talk to him and realized if he had someone like me to help him with his protest, he would be like 10 thousand times better so we started to work as a team and stuff. Well what we wanted for one of the protest was equal rights for girls in sports because the girl teams were getting less time on the field then guys and reused equipment and it's really unfair like come on, what's the point of having separate teams. What about people who uses the pronoun them or they? Like it's-"

"Maureen!" Snapped Roger as Mimi snickered, while the camera man zoomed in on the cuddling couple before going back to me.

"Humph" I mumbled, making a show of me rolling my eyes before continuing. "So we did the protest, filmed by mark, and of course it was a success because I starred in it but the boy's football team got pissed and well we saw Collins getting beat up" Angel turned to him, concerned. "behind the school one day with Benny watching and well that sorta got us on non speaking terms." Everyone in the room had their eyes glazed over, reliving the memories. Frowning I spoke louder. " So then Mimi showed up and made friends with Benny. They were dating, right? Right. Then Mimi saw Benny as jerk and left him. I think that happend after you saw him bulling Markie?"

"Don't call me Markie."

Mimi nodded as I ignored Markie. "She made friends with Roger and then she kinda went into the group and yeah. That's when you showed up!" I said, grabbing a handful of chips.

"Wow" Angel said mumbling.

"You guys want to watch a movie?"

"What movie?" Mark said, popping his head up from his camera.

"I don't know, which of my old plays do you want to see?"

Everyone groaned. I frowned confused. "What?"

"Well honey bear, we have all watched your plays dozens of times and well, I think it's best to maybe try something else for tonight-"

"You're just saying that because you had to get the food!" I yelled back to Joanne.

"No but for your information-"

"Guys! Let's just watch a TV show instead...what about doctor who?" Mark suggested.

"Mark I am not watching that." Roger stated.

"Oh what about Vampire Diaries!!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Oh yeah!!!!" Angel said, getting up and agreeing.

"You like Vampire Diaries???" Mark and Roger said together.

"That's a horrible show!!" Mark said, clutching his camera as they stared at her.

"I know!!!" Mimi said.

"But you don't watch it for the plot, you watch it for the cute guys" Angel said.

"The actor that plays Damien, is so hot and his six pack!" Mimi said, while licking her lips.

"No! You are way off sweetie, Stephan is WAAAY cuter. He's so smart and-"

"No!" Roger and Mark said.

"Soooo what do we watch?" Collins asked.

"We could start a new show." Joanne answered.

"Okay, time to spend hours scrolling on Netflix it is then." Collins said while Angel giggled.

"You guys are sleeping over right?" I asked as I grabbed Joanne, spooning her on my lap.

"Yeah"

"I can"

"Sure"

"Of course!"

"Yep" they said. Finally we decided on Everything Sucks which is shocking that we all agreed. As the show started, Mark took one last pan of the group with his camera before sitting down and getting comfortable.

 **AN:**

 **Sooo it's been a while but I promise I have a bunch of really good excuses. Though I won't tell them to you but still, GOOD EXCUSES. Anyway I really want to start doing one shots but I might wait till I finish this story. Well anyway happy Easter if you celebrate Easter and yeah! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thank you!!!!!**


	17. Abuelita and her coffee

**AN:**

 **Hello again, here's another chapter!! So I just wanted to say I was casted in another show but this one has a lot more rehearsals so when I say I'll only be able to update once a week, I mean it..I think. Hopefully not but I just wanted to put that out there. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and comment and favorite if you liked the story!!**

 **Angels P.O.V:**

Waking up at Maureen's house was confusing. Lights in the house were dimmed so they didn't shine in my eye. The T.V. was still playing the show that we were watching. I squeezed the pillow I was sleeping on only to realize it was Collins. Blushing, I delicately got up. Successfully keeping him asleep. We were at the very back, surrounded by blankets with pillows behind us but it didn't seem like I used mine. Next to me was Roger with a Mark by his side drooling on a pillow. Across from them was Maureen and Joanne laying spread out on top of each other. They looked cute together, when they're not fighting that is. Looking around again, I noticed Mimi wasn't here. Frowning I got up to take a look around. The floor boards creaked as I walked but not in a horror movie way. In a more comfy old house kinda way. Passing by a couple doors, finding nothing I continued on my way to the last one in the hall. Peaking inside, there was a figure, looking out the window watching the stars dance around the moon. I smiled, tip toeing closer towards her in my bare feet. We stood side by side, enjoying the view in silence for a while.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"It's 5 in the morning." Mimi said with a raised eyebrow.

Placing my hands on my chest I glanced at a clock. "OH wow, that explains why I'm up. But if I remember correctly you are not a morning person, in order to have an actual conversation with you, I needed at least 2 cups of coffee even after, what, 12 hours of sleep".

Mimi chuckled, lowering her head in defeat. "Coffee is really good".

"Mhmm, my abuelita always made the best pot... she gave me the recipe".

"Really, I thought you said she'll probably take it to the grave".

"I think she liked me more then I thought she did! I could make you a cup, you look like you need it honey".

"That sounds really good right now" Mimi said placing her head on my shoulder. Smiling I placed my head on top of hers and layed a gental kiss on her forehead. Energized, I grabbed her hand, breaking away from the sweet moment and dragging her down the stairs.

"How are you this hyper, it's 5:00 in the morning! I swear, Angel! ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar cómo a algunas personas les gusta dormir por la mañana y no les gusta ser arrastradas por la casa a las 5:00 de la mañana?"

Giggling at her complaints, I walked into the kitchen. Immediately, Mimi sat down on a chair and glared at me as I searched through Maureens cupboards. I grabbed the coffee pot, milk, sugar, etc. and layed them out in front of her.

"Do you think everyone else will want coffee?" I asked.

Mimi looked up, a confused look on her face before what looked like realization hit. "I forgot you met them this week" Shaking her head, she continued. "Everyone is obssessed with coffee, or at least Joanne and Collins are. Rodger will drink it whenever he has the chance, along with Mark. But Maureen, we don't give coffee to Maureen. She already has enough energy as it is, but with coffee. Oh, It's like there's only one energy level and that's s screaming."I giggled, pouring the coffee grains into a measuring cup. "Sooo Chica, What are you wearing tonight?"

I blushed, bright red. I have been thinking about this nonstop for the past couple days. "I was thinking the short white wig with a headband on it with the frills" she nodded. "Black high heels, purple and pink striped tights. The dark blue, flowy dress with the pink and purple jacket (pussy galore) and belt! What do you think!"

"That sounds..really perfect!"

"AHHH I'm so excited for tonight!!!! I wonder what he has planned!! I'm already nervous!!"

Mimi laughed "oh god, I wish I was there with you tonight!!" She said.

"What's with all the squealing? It sounds like pigs are in here." Mumbled a very tired Rodger with a serious case of bed head.

"Oh shush honey, I have coffee." I replied, handing him a cup. Immediately, he perked up as he started to chug it down.

"Here you go, Chica!" I said as I placed her cup in front of her, steam coming out before I sat down and crossed my legs. Grabbing my cup, I took a sip. A smile passed my lips as the memory of my abuelita cooking in my mamas kitchen danced across my eyes. Today already felt perfect.

"I smell coffee!" Mark said as he sleep walked into the room. "What time is it?"

"6:30" Mimi replied.

"Why would you guys want to be up this early??" Mark asked, face morphed into one of horror once he heard the time.

"Don't look at me" Rodger said. "I woke up to them squealing...loudly."

"Angels a morning person" Mimi replied.

"And your up because?" Mark questioned, not satisfied.

Shrugging Mimi answered with a quiet "couldn't sleep" causing a dent in the conversation. Grabbing a cup, Mark awkwardly took a couple sips, slurping too loudly for my taste.

"Wow this is good coffee!" Mark said.

"Oh yeah, good coffee" Rodger added as he raised his mug in a cheers type of way, to show off how good the cup was but only really showed off how tried he was. I giggled at them.

Excitedly I whispered "Oh the sun is rising!" Turning everyone's attention to the window. "Lets go outside!" I added.

Protesting, Mark mumbled "No it's to bright."

"Come on, you could get some really nice shots!" Sighing, he faltered. I grabbed Mimi by the wrist, dragging her for the second time today with Rodger following her. Opening the door I ushered everyone outside.

"Wow" Mimi said, mouth open.

"The colors" Roger whispered.

"Here let's sit on the floor" I said, walking to the grass, barefoot, waving them over with my hand. They sat down, slowly. Eyes staring up at the sky.


End file.
